Polyolefin-based resins and the like are widely used for internal componentry within motor vehicles such as instrument panels, air bag covers and dashboards. In these internal components, the surface of the component is usually subjected to a coating treatment. In the coating material used in the coating treatment, a chlorinated polyolefin-based resin that has been either blended with any of a variety of different resins or modified with any of a variety of different resins is typically used as a coating material binder in order to enhance the adhesion to polyolefin-based resins.
However, these chlorinated polyolefin-based resins only dissolve in organic solvents such as toluene and xylene, meaning the obtained coating materials are so-called organic solvent-based coating materials, which contain large amounts of organic solvent and suffer many problems in terms of environmental contamination and the like.
Accordingly, Patent Document 1 discloses an aqueous coating material that uses an aqueous resin composition containing modified resin particles obtained by using a polymerizable monomer to cause swelling of chlorinated polyolefin resin particles within an aqueous dispersion containing the dispersed chlorinated polyolefin resin particles, and subsequently polymerizing the polymerizable monomer.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 3,346,207